teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Relation Lydia-Jackson
Jackson Whittemore et Lydia Martin sont ensemble bien avant les événements de la série Teen Wolf. Ils ressemblent à plein de jeunes lycéens américains qu'on peut voir dans les films ou séries et qui basent tout sur l'image et la réussite. Jackson et Lydia sortent ensemble uniquement parce qu'ils sont tous les deux les élèves les plus populaires de Beacon Hills High School. Ils ne partagent que peu de leur temps libre pour des activités sociales et ne se sollicitent essentiellement pour trouver du réconfort, ou pour stimuler leurs intérêts personnels différents. Aperçu Tous les deux proviennent de familles aisées et subviennent au besoin de leur images grâce à la hiérarchie sociale de leur entourage. Jackson est le capitaine des clubs de natation et crosse et le meilleur de tous les élèves, et Lydia est la plus intelligente et la plus populaire de tout le lycée. L'identité de leur approche demeure inconnue, mais si l'on s'appuie sur les approches suivantes, Lydia aurait fait le premier pas. Jusqu'à présent, Lydia est la première fille à reconnaître les qualités et les talents de Jackson et Jackson trouve appui sur l'admiration de Lydia pour demeurer honnête avec lui-même. Elle est aussi la personne avec qui Jackson passe le plus de temps, en l'absence de ses parents et en-dehors du périmètre scolaire. Chacun se subjugue réciproquement dans le simple objectif de demeurer supérieur à leur entourage. En revanche, ils n'ont pas du tout le même point de vue, ni le même goût pour le sport ou les histoires sentimentales. Jackson est autonome, tandis que Lydia aime gagner l'estime et les regards d'autrui. Ces différends permettent à chacun d'eux d'ouvrir les yeux sur leurs complexités personnelles ; notamment Lydia, quant à l'orientation sexuelle de Jackson. Histoire Saison une Jackson et Lydia sont sans doute ensemble depuis que Jackson a remporté son premier championnat de crosse et son titre de champion de l'équipe. Depuis, ils sont restés ensemble et ont même passé des nuits chez Jackson. Jackson avait même donné à Lydia la clef de chez lui pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Malheureusement, Scott fait son entrée sur le terrain et fait déjà de l'ombre à leur relation ; Lydia retourne aussitôt son admiration sur Scott. Depuis, Lydia commence à regarder Jackson comme un perdant. Lors d'une résolution d'un problème de mathématique, Lydia chuchote à Scott qu'elle ne veut pas être dans le camp des perdants. Quand Jackson sortit de son opération de l'épaule, Lydia s'avança lui ordonner d'être au sommet de ses performances pour paraître professionnel. Evidemment, Jackson se résout à ne pas laisser Scott marquer de but, alors il s'arrange avec le reste de l'équipe à ce sujet. Lydia et Allison invitèrent leurs deux copains à une soirée bowling, histoire de montrer que Jackson demeure supérieur à Scott. Jackson montre à Lydia comment lancer la boule. Or, le soudain revirement de situation brise les espoirs de Lydia sur Jackson, si bien qu'elle commence à se détacher de lui. A voix basse, elle signale à Allison qu'elle lui fait souvent plaisir. La nuit de l'attaque du « puma » dans une boutique de disques, Jackson est coincé dans la boutique avec la bête, pendant que Lydia se photographiait. Au son de la sirène, le « puma » prit la fuite. Dans sa fuite, Lydia l'a aperçu et en était secouée. Jackson tentait de les réconforter tous les deux. Maintenant que Jackson a découvert la double identité garou de Scott, il se sent dominant à nouveau. Il annonce même à Lydia qu'il rompait avec elle, car il n'« aime pas les filles ennuyeuses ». Lydia n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision. Le soir du Bal d'Hiver, Jackson nargue Lydia sur sa robe. Au cours du bal, Lydia a vu Jackson sortir et s'est mise à le poursuivre. Or, elle tomba sur Peter et se mit mordre. Stiles, qui l'avait suivie, avait contacté Jackson pour s'occuper d'elle. Jackson, en découvrant Lydia ensanglantée et inerte, sombra dans tous ses états et la transporta dans ses bras jusqu'au Bal pour demander de l'aide. A l'hôpital, il surveillait Lydia en l'absence de Stiles. Noah le jugea coupable pour l'état de Lydia, mais Jackson plaidit non-coupable, car le cavalier de Lydia est Stiles. Pendant que Lydia se rétablissait, Jackson préférait rejoindre Derek à sa demeure pour obtenir sa récompense. Saison deux Jackson a survécu à la Morsure et Lydia a disparu. Scott et Stiles le sollicitent pour les aider à la retrouver, mais Jackson s'y refuse. Le jour où Lydia revint enfin à Beacon Hills High School, elle approcha Jackson pour le remercier de son geste héroïque le soir du Bal d'Hiver. Or, Jackson savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait le reconquérir et lui annonça sèchement qu'il ne voulait pas se remettre avec elle. En suivant un documentaire biologique sur les défenses du corps, Jackson suspecta que Lydia était l'auteure de son rejet de la Morsure et de la coupure de son enregistrement de sa première transformation nocturne. Il lui dit en face qu'elle est une traîtresse. Lydia ne comprenait pas ses paroles, mais la violence dont il avait fait preuve la convainquit de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Dans le couloir, Jackson écoutait Isaac et Erica discuter que Lydia était peut-être le fameux Kanima que Derek et sa meute traquaient. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il avait accepté l'invitation d'Allison, d'aider elle et Stiles à protéger Lydia. Chez Scott, Jackson profite de sa surveillance pour mettre les choses au clair avec Lydia. Toujours, Lydia ne sait pas de quoi elle est coupable. Mais par amour pour lui, elle lui rend sa clef. Elle ajouta qu'elle le hait. Or, ses battements de cœur confirment le contraire et qu'elle était brisée. Elle justifie qu'elle devrait le haïr. Ils se partagent ensuite un baiser de réconfort. Malheureusement, Erica et Isaac attaquaient la maison de Scott. Lydia voulait voir ce qu'il se passait, tandis que Jackson devenait le Kanima. A la fin du championnat, Lydia aperçut le corps inerte de Jackson étendu sur le terrain et courut le ranimer, en vain. Peter et Derek, de leur côté, levaient le mystère autour du Kanima. Peter stipulait que Jackson avait forgé un « vrai lien » avec Lydia et que seule Lydia pouvait éveiller la véritable personnalité de Jackson. Grâce à Stiles, Lydia avait rejoint Jackson et lui montra sa clef. Les mémoires de Jackson ressurgissent et reprit son apparence humaine. Par désespoir, il fut tué par les griffes de Derek et Peter. Avant de s'éteindre, il interrogea Lydia si elle l'aime toujours et Lydia répondit qu'elle l'aime. Jackson décède dans les bras de Lydia et reprit son apparence. Or, il se releva dans son apparence de loup-garou. Lui et Lydia se partagèrent un câlin. Saison trois Saison 3A Quatre mois plus tard, Lydia raconte à Allison que Derek a entraîné Jackson aux bases de la vie d'un loup-garou et à maîtriser ses transformations à la Pleine Lune. Elle affirme qu'elle n'a pas recontacté Jackson depuis son départ pour Londres. A Beacon Hills High School, Lydia lança à Allison qu'elle ne veut pas de petit-ami. Saison 3B Pendant le rituel des mémoires, Lydia se revit au Bal d'Hiver. Elle appela Jackson, qui était censé l'y accompagner. Or, elle rencontra le Nogitsune. Saison six Saison 6B Depuis un communicateur, Gerard Argent discutait du sort de Jackson si Scott ne se pliait pas à son ultimatum. Les gémissements de douleur de Jackson raisonnaient à travers le micro. Quand Stiles et Lydia ouvrirent la porte, Lydia est folle de joie de revoir Jackson et lui saute au cou. Jackson fut surpris de découvrir les corps des gardiens chasseurs étendus au sol à cause de Lydia. Toutefois, sa priorité était Ethan. Lydia demanda ce que faisait Ethan ici, alors Jackson avoua qu'ils sont ensemble. Lydia en est bouche-bée. Avec Jackson et Ethan, Lydia enquêtait sur l'Anuk-ite. Citations *'Lydia:' “A cougar is a mountain lion.” (→ Un cougar est un puma.) Jackson: “…” Lydia: “Isn't it?” (→ N'est-ce pas ?) Jackson: “Who cares?” (→ Qui s'en soucie ?) *'Lydia:' “What about bowling? You love to bowl.” (→ Et le bowling ? Tu aimes la boule ?) *'Jackson:' “Yeah, with actual competition.” (→ Oui, mais en compétition.) *'Jackson:' “I'll help.” (→ Je vais t'aider.) Lydia: “How about I just try this on my own?” (→ Est-ce que je peux essayer toute seule ?) *'Allison:' “Maybe you should stop to suck just for Jacksons benefit.” (→ Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de faire la nulle pour son bénéfice.) Lydia: “Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit” (→ Crois-moi, je fais plein de choses nulles pour son bénéfice.) *'Jackson:' “Come on, Lydia. Stay with me.” (→ Allez, Lydia. Reste avec moi.) *'Noah:' “Hey, what happened to Lydia?” (→ Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?) Jackson: “This isn't my fault!” (→ C'est pas ma faute !) Noah:: “She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!” (→ Elle est ta petite-amie ! C'est ta responsabilité !) Jackson: “No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me. (→ Non, elle ne l'est pas, d'accord ? Elle n'est pas allée au Bal avec moi !) Noah: “…Then who'd she go with?” (Alors avec qui elle y est allée ?) Jackson: “Do you really wanna know?” (→ Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?) *'Jackson:' “You ruined this for me.”“You ruined everything!”''' (→ Tu me la gâché. Tu as tout gâché !) *'Lydia:' “So…” (→ Alors…) Jackson: “So, you never gave me back my key.” (→ Alors, tu ne m'as jamais rendu ma clef.) Lydia: “What?” (→ Quoi ?) *'Lydia:' “I hate you.”—''“I hate you so much.”'' (→ Je te hais. Je te hais tellement.) Jackson: “No.”—''“No, you don't.”'' (→ Non. — Non, c'est pas vrai.) Lydia: “I should. I should hate you.” (→ Je devrais. Je devrais te haïr.) Notes *Dans un entretien Holland Roden a avoué qu'elle était plus qu'amie avec Colton Haynes. *Lydia savait que Jackson était homosexuels avant qu'il ne sens rende compte. Galerie Photos 16 jackson-lydia2.05.jpg vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h42m23s78.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h40m08s223.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h45m10s231.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h47m30s61.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h48m14s248.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h50m05s101.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h51m33s212.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-21h53m09s134.png 3233938353_1_2_WqczcrXt.gif Lydia_Jackson.jpg|frame|Scène ou Jackson donnera la clef de son cœur à Lydia. 15_jackson-lydia2.05.jpg Fichier:Lydia_et_Jackson_1.jpg Fichier:Lydia_et_Jackson_2.jpg Fichier:Lydia_et_Jackson_3.gif Fichier:Lydia_et_Jackson_4.gif Fichier:Lydia_et_Jackson_5.jpg Fichier:Lydia_et_Jackson_6.jpg Fichier:Lydia et Jackson.gif Galerie Vidéo Fichier:Teen Wolf Jackson & Lydia - Dark Side Fichier:Lydia & Jackson You And Me Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Lydia Martin Catégorie:Jackson Whittemore Catégorie: Vidéos